Question: $7df - 10e + f + 2 = -e - f + 3$ Solve for $d$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $7df - 10e + f + {2} = -e - f + {3}$ $7df - 10e + f = -e - f + {1}$ Combine $f$ terms on the right. $7df - 10e + {f} = -e - {f} + 1$ $7df - 10e = -e - {2f} + 1$ Combine $e$ terms on the right. $7df - {10e} = -{e} - 2f + 1$ $7df = {9e} - 2f + 1$ Isolate $d$ ${7}d{f} = 9e - 2f + 1$ $d = \dfrac{ 9e - 2f + 1 }{ {7f} }$